The Vacation
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: AU Caryl, set between season 3&4 . Prompt fill.


AN: hey guys, oneshot for you. Prompt from Vickih that got away from me. The prompt was Daryl washes Carol's hair...and it turned into over 4k words lol. anyway let me know what you think :) set between season 3 and 4...

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

It was surreal when it happened, like a dream, or a fucking nightmare.

He'd just gotten back from a run with Michonne, tired, and cranky he'd been annoyed that he hadn't seen her right away.

The run had been a bust, they hadn't found any sign of the governor, and the area they'd been in had been a bust for supplies.

He was tired and when he'd pulled the bike into the prison yard, all he had wanted was to see Carol, reassure himself that she was okay. He'd spent too many nights on the road, worrying about her.

When the Woodbury group had joined the prison, some of them had to step up and take more responsibility. Carol more than most. The day to day running of the prison had fallen on her shoulders and every time he came back from a run with Michonne it seemed like she was taking on more and more responsibility. Rick was off in farm land and it was Carol the group all relied on. She kept the prison going.

He watched her when he was back. She was so busy, she barely had time for herself, ...for him, and it pissed him off. He missed her, he missed the times they would spend together. The easy companionship, the flirting banter. He missed her smiles and the way her eyes would light up when she would tease him. He missed her.

Things had started to change for him He'd started to look at her differently, after he'd found her in the tombs. When he'd though he'd lost her he'd been haunted by what could have been, the what if's. They were more than friends and he knew things could have progressed to something good between them. But he'd lost his chance.

Then he'd found her, and it's had been as though he'd been in the dark, and someone had turned on the lights. He realized as he carried her out of the tombs that he loved her.

Life got in the way, or he used that as an excuse for not telling her the truth. He couldn't seem to form the words, he couldn't say it.

When things had settled down he'd spent his free time fantasizing about her, what he would do if he ever got his hands on her. He loved her body and the fact she was starting to show it off a little more.

What he didn't like is the Woodbury fucks were noticing her too. He'd caught far too many of them staring at her ass, for his liking.

He'd looked around the group who had gathered to welcome them home and he nodded at Rick.

"Where's Carol?" He asked gruffly.

"Shit..I was supposed to meet her at the west gate..the water line is clogged again. I was gonna fix it while she covered me. She's probably waiting and pretty pissed off..I better head over there." Rick said turning to go.

Daryl set his pack on the ground and started walking with him. Rick filling the walk with meaningless chatter. Sweet merciful Christ he really didn't care how Rick's peas were doing.

He turned the corner and approached the west gate and that's when he saw it. Carol obviously annoyed opening the gate and heading out on her own to fix the water line.

She was rushing, moving quickly as a small herd was heading her way. Ten walkers way to many for her to handle on her own.

He saw her stumble as he and Rick ran and his heart leaped into his chest. He wasn't sure what he yelled, if he even formed words, but it was enough to startle her into looking his way, to jerk her off balance. To make her fall.

"Get up, get up, get up" he yelled panting and out of breath, as the reached the gate.

"She's hurt" Rick said unlatching the gate. He handed Rick his spare knife, farmer Rick was apparently unarmed something they would be having a chat about later.

He ran for her while Rick covered him. She was gasping for breath obviously had the wind knocked out of her. He scooped her up and she inhaled sharply crying out in pain, they ran for the gate, and he collapsed as Rick locked it behind him. He was on his ass, she was sitting on his lap cradled in his arms.

"Yah alright?" He panted, wanting to shake and kiss her simultaneously. She panted staring up at him. "Daryl...you're home" She said with a slight smile.

"Yes I'm back, you crazy woman...you could have killed yourself..are you ok?" He asked more softly.

"I...think so..." She said hesitatingly. She rose to her feet slowly, hissing in pain when her body straightened out.

"What's wrong?" He asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I think I pulled a couple of muscles in my back" she said groaning finding it difficult to remain upright.

"Fuck..how do you know? Maybe you broke a rib" he said worriedly running his hand up her side.

"Believe, there isn't a serious injury I haven't had...I know what a pulled muscle feels like." She said with a sarcastic snort her breathing coming in long gasps.

"I'll be ok, just need to walk it off for a few minutes." She made a motion to take a few steps but her knees seem to give out on her, before he knew it he was scooping her up again.

"Daryl..I can walk.." She started only to be interrupted by him.

"Didn't look like it to me" he snorted as he started walking to the prison, carrying her weight. Fuck if it was possible she was even lighter than when he'd carried her out of the tombs. She wasn't taking care of herself and that was about to change.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well she has pulled muscles in her back." Dr. S said as he let Daryl and Rick into the room after examining Carol. She was lying in her bunk, very pale. Daryl knew that look, she was in pain, and keeping it to herself.

He saw Carol smirk "told ya" she mouthed to him.

"Is it serious?" He heard Rick ask

"No..she's just out of commission for a week maybe two. It's painful, I wouldn't have given much more than Advil and Tylenol before all this, I'm gonna see if we have some muscle relaxers. She should probably go to the shower and let the cold water run over her back twice a day...I'm gonna go boil water and make a hot compress for her." Dr.S said leaving the room.

"Well there's no way I can be out of commission for a week." Carol said moving to swing her legs out of the bunk and stopping bringing her hand to her back gasping in pain.

"Uh uh " he said helping her back into the bed "You're gonna stay in this bed, you're gonna listen to the doc...no if's, ands, or buts." He said firmly "What the hell were you doing out there by yourself anyway?" He growled.

"Well Rick was late! I figured he forgot again, and I saw the kink in the line and I thought I had time. And the group has been complaining to me non stop about why we don't have more showers running, and I was late for my dinner shift...oh my god my dinner shift." She said trying to get up again.

"Staahpp" he said lightly pushing her back in bed. "Someone else is gonna have to step up..you're doing what the doctor says." Daryl said.

"Daryl do you realize everything I do; I set all the schedules for watch, for the fence, I keep inventory, I run the kitchen at every meal, plus I do story time with the kids and take three laundry shifts a week and two shifts with Judith. Not to mention I help plan the runs, even if you won't let me go out on them." She said "Who is going to do all that?"

Rick had been quiet listening to her before speaking up "I will"

Daryl and Carol looked at him in surprise "You will?" She questioned.

"Yeah Carol...I think I can handle it" Rick said with a snort.

"Alright" she said she nodded towards two three ring binders sitting on a table by her bed. "There you go...everything you need to know."

"Consider this your vacation."

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Three days in and the prison was falling apart.

Rick was having trouble keeping the schedules straight, the kitchen was a disaster and no one seemed to know who was coming or going. People had started looking longingly towards Carol's cell. Inching their way closer, trying to get some help.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Daryl growled as Rick was heading toward Carol's cell, binders in hand.

"What?..Nothing..I was..just gonna ask Carol a quick question about.." Rick started but stopped when Daryl interrupted him.

"No" he growled "She's resting, ain't nobody disturbing her. Good lord people" he said throwing his arms up in the air, surveying the group gathered in the common area of the cell block, "Your telling me, you all can't handle the jobs, she's been doing on her own?" He said with a huff before heading down the hall way towards her cell.

In all honesty he was enjoying having her to himself. The past three days had been nice, he'd spent all his free time with her in her cell. She was bored, not used to being unoccupied, so he had scoured the prison for things to keep her occupied with. They had ended up playing cards two nights ago for hours. Her eyes had been bright, full of laughter as she had schooled him on the intricacies of Go Fish.

He'd found her books, and he would check on her anytime he had a break through the day, smiling as he found her curled on her bunk her nose stuck in a book.

She slept, a lot. Dr. S had found Carol some muscle relaxers and he'd reassured him several times that it was normal for them to make her sleepy, but he would still worry that they were missing something. But when she was awake her eyes would shine and her colour looked better. She looked happy aside from the pain.

She wasn't a complainer, preferring to make jokes or suffer in silence. He absolutely hated seeing her in pain. He knew when it would hit her, her brow would furrow and she'd bite her lip as a fine sheen of sweat would gather on her face. He would gladly take it on himself if he could. He would take all of it, all her pain all her suffering, in those moments just to see her smile.

He'd fallen asleep last night listening to her read. He loved her voice, it was clear and quiet, but comforting in a way. He'd been exhausted from a shift a the fence but he hadn't seen her in a couple of hours and the pull to her cell was just to hard to resist after a quick shower. She'd been sitting up reading a beautiful smile crossing her face in the lamplight when she saw him. He'd been overcome at her doorway, his breath catching in his throat. He wasn't sure what the future held, but he knew in that moment he wanted to end each day looking at her beautiful face.

"You're still awake?" He'd gruffed out, then flushed in embarrassment. Obviously she was still awake idiot.

She'd smiled at him her eyes filled with happiness at seeing him. He would never truly get used to the fact that his presence made her happy. She'd never held that back never hidden it from him, he'd never had that in his entire life.

She'd never made her feelings clear to him either. The part of him that was consumed with self doubt, worried that if he told her how he felt, she would reject him. But in his heart, in his heart he knew she wouldn't. He could see his future, his happiness sitting there before him, smiling reading some silly novel, he just had to find the courage to reach out and grab it.

"I feel like such a princess all I've done is lounged around and slept for three days...I don't think I could fall asleep for awhile..infact." She said moving into a sitting position sideways on the bed, patting the space next to her "I'd love some company...if you're not tired that is."

He was bone tired, exhausted, the fence had almost been overrun, every muscle in his body ached.

"I ain't tired at all" he said settling in next to her. "What are you reading?" He asked stifling a yawn.

"Just a silly romance novel" she said blushing prettily.

"Keep reading if you want..." He said his hand sliding slowly to where her hand was resting at the side of her thigh.

"Out loud? " she said with a giggle. "I wouldn't have thought Daryl Dixon would enjoy a damn romance novel" she said laughing.

"I would if you read it" he said quietly as his index finger lightly brushed the back of her hand.

He saw her swallow, her breath hitch in her throat. Her fingers of the hand he was touching flare back as though she wanted to touch him in that moment even lightly. The slightest touch of her fingertips, had a chill racing up his arm even in the sweltering heat.

"Ok" she said her voice slightly breathless. She opened the book back to her spot and started reading. It didn't really matter what she was saying, it was her voice, and her presence, that started to relax him, he felt boneless like he was floating. Her fingertips, continued to trace a circular pattern on his hand, the effect hypnotizing, he found himself drifting of to sleep.

He slowly woke, he wasn't sure how long he'd slept. She'd lowered his head to her lap, one hand was holding her book, she'd threaded her fingers of her other hand through his hair. He wished he could stay in the moment, watching her I observed as she idly played with his hair. She glanced down suddenly and saw he was awake.

"Hey Sleepy" she said with a cute as fuck grin, continuing to brush his hair away from his face.

"How long was I sleeping?" He asked gruffly not moving.

"About an hour, you were a little heavy on my shoulder.." She said sweetly.

He was sure he had been heavy, he was probably was heavy now, but for some reason he couldn't make himself move. The air felt, electric...like they were trying to say a million things in one look. He saw her breathing speed up as her hand came down and cupped his cheek. He turned his face into her palm, nuzzling it lightly.

"Carol I...I..." He'd been interrupted by the sheet of her cell being thrown open a haggard looking Rick stepping in with Judith on his hip "Carol I was wondering if you could help me sort out the schedule..." He stopped when he saw them "oh sorry..I.." He sputtered.

"No" Daryl said sitting up, "you said so yourself, she's on vacation."

"But I just.." Rick sputtered.

"No...out" Daryl said more firmly. Rick turned giving Carol a pleading look who simply shrugged with a grin as Daryl all but pushed him out the door.

He put his hand on his neck, turning towards her sheepishly when Rick was gone. "Sorry" he muttered.

"No..it's ok..thank you for taking care of me for wanting the best for me." She said.

He nodded, wanting to do more than that but he'd suddenly felt his nerves rear their head at her praise. He smiled shyly before heading toward the door, turning before he walked out and saying softly

"Always"

Tonight he wasn't going to be such a pussy, he'd kicked himself all night last night in his bunk. It had been the perfect moment he should have just told her how he felt.

He stepped into her cell, she was moving around stiffly gathering up her shower supplies.

"Hey" she said smiling at him "I was gonna head down to the shower block now that everyone else is done."

She was standing in a pair of loose drawstring pants, they were too big for her, even though he could see how tightly they were tied, but the were low on her hips. The band of skin showing between her the bottom of her spaghetti strap tank top and those pants had his blood roaring in his ears. He dug his fingers in his palms, he wanted to run his hands along that skin, he wanted to untie the little bow on those pants.

"I'll keep watch" he said. They really didn't need to keep watch in the shower block anymore, but he didn't like the idea of someone sneaking up on her when she was vulnerable whether they were alive or dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was singing in the shower, or humming might be a better word.

She had scoffed when he said he would wait outside the door for her.

"That's what shower curtains are for" she'd said. He was regretting it now. When she got behind that curtain every movement she made seemed to be highlighted by the moon streaming down into the window. Throwing a shadow of her body onto the curtain. He could only imagine what he was missing in the real life version he thought with a groan. When she was undressed she handed him her clothes over the curtain so they wouldn't get wet. He'd caught a glimpse of silky black lace, and he'd been as hard as a stone. This was torture. Pure torture.

"Daryl?" She called softly

"Yes?" He squeaked, then flushed in embarrassment at his voice.

"Can you help me with something? I'm decent." She said.

He opened the curtain with hesitation before gulping. Decent...huh that was a matter of opinion. She had a towel wrapped snugly around her. Beads of water were trickling down her neck disappearing in the valley between her breasts. Jesus Christ he had a sudden image of licking those beads up with his tongue. The towel covered just to her upper thigh, enough to be decent and that was it, fuck, she was killing him.

"I haven't been able to wash my hair, it hurts to bring my arms up like that...if I sat down could you wash my hair with the shower wand?" She questioned innocently.

He nodded unable to speak and turned to grab a folding chair that was kept in the shower room for reasons just like this. She sat down gracefully, leaning back in the chair handing him a bottle of some shampoo. Her hair was already wet, so he put a small amount in his hands and started messaging it into her hair. She let out a little groan, closing her eyes, a slight smile on her face.

He'd never done this, for a woman before. He wasn't sure if he was doing it right but if the sighs she was making where any indication, he was. He started from the front of her head working his way back, in no rush to rinse the mass of sudsy foam that was forming. He loved touching her and he didn't want it to end.

When he couldn't draw it out any longer he grabbed the shower wand. There wasn't much water pressure he need to continuously thread his fingers through her hair to rinse the foam. When he was done, he moved to turn off the shower unaware he had a puff of suds stuck to his shirt. He'd let out a small oouff of surprise, as he watched the suds land on her chest, in the valley between her breasts.

"Sorry" he croaked staring down at her, unable to tear his gaze away from that soap.

Her chest was heaving as she drew in gasps of air. He grabbed a towel beside him and motioned to hand it to her. She simply stared at him.

He lowered the towel to her skin, her eyes never leaving his, he slipped his towel covered hand down in between her breasts, wiping the soap and suppressing a groan. The towel she hand wrapped around her loosened slipping and falling to the sides and suddenly he was staring down at her breasts.

She was watching him, waiting to see what he would do. The silence was adding to the feeling. It felt like a dream, like all his dreams were coming true.

He slid his hand along her skin slowly, cupping his palm over her breast. She smiled then made a little noise, it sent a bolt of heat straight to his gut. He felt her nipple pebble in his palm, as she watched him. He rolled her nipple between his fingers before squeezing slightly. She groaned closing her eyes as he slowly moved his hand to the other side. He wanted to take his time, he knew where this was leading but he wanted to enjoy every moment.

Suddenly though he couldn't wait another moment before tasting her lips. He pulled her to a stand being careful of her back and the towel fluttered down around her feet. She was watching him, standing naked in a stream of moonlight filtering down from the high window. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. All smooth and soft, silky curves,

"You're so beautiful" he murmured as she stood in front of him. She smiled at him, that smile he loved so much and stepped into his embrace.

His lips met hers, her lips were soft and sweet and he gripped her tightly around the waist as she opened her mouth to let his probing tongue inside. He wanted to mark her, he wanted every part of her. He wanted to touch her, everywhere. He trailed his mouth down to her neck his hands trailing down to her ass, pulling her in even closer to him. She couldn't be close enough, near enough to him. Her hands came up and started working on the buttons of his shirt. Every inch of his skin she revealed she caressed with her soft fingertips lovingly, like she couldn't get enough of him either. Like she wanted to savour it too.

When his shirt was opened she helped him shrug it off, placing I on the shelf behind him. Her lips came to his chest, her hot breath skimming along his skin, as her nails raked their way down towards his belt.

He slipped his hand down In between her legs, finding her wet and ready for him. He groaned at the feeling as she panted into his neck, her fingers fumbling with his belt. He thought he might actually cry in relief as he felt her reach down and grasp him in her cool soft hand.

"I can't wait any longer" he panted and she nodded into his neck, as her hands peeled down the his jeans and boxers and he kicked them to the side.

"Your back, how we gonna.." He trailed of when she grabbed his hand and lead him to the chair. He sat back with a plop, mesmerized watching her face, that fucking smile that made him feel like he was a king, like he was her world, just like she was his. His queen.

She straddled his legs and lowered herself down, joining them together. She paused for a moment adjusting to the feeling of him being fully inside of her. He crushed her to him wanting to remember this feeling forever.

His hands couldn't seem to stop the slow slide over her skin as she started to move. But he soon remember her injured back and brought his hands up, pulling her closer, her chest sliding against his as she moved his hands cradling her back and supporting her.

It was slow, he helped her move, not wanting her to strain her back, but he was soon aching, feeling as though he was ready to explode.

He thrust up into her more forcefully moaning into her neck. "I love you" he whispered hoarsely.

He felt her cumming as she threw back her head "I love you too" she moaned.

Her pulled her to him tightly and let himself go, quickly following her the happiest he'd been in his life.

XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walked back to the cell block slowly, his hand brushing over that band of skin above her pants he'd been so obsessed over earlier.

She smiled at him sweetly, joining her fingers through hers as they made there way back to her cell.

He was just shutting the curtain over, when Rick appeared in the doorway.

"Daryl I really just need to talk to Carol for a minute..." He stopped as Daryl shut the privacy curtain in his face.

"No ..sorry you heard the doc. Out of commission for two weeks." He said gruffly. He heard Rick sigh and walk away.

She walked over to him and he hugged her to him. Enjoying the feeling of holding her to him, of being happy.

"You do know Dr. S said one to two weeks right, I'm pretty sure I'll be okay in a couple of days." She said with a grin.

"I know," he said into her neck backing her towards her bed "But like the man said consider this your vacation".


End file.
